


It's clear to see

by CrysNichole22



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysNichole22/pseuds/CrysNichole22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes watched the tanned male carefully lower his gaming equipment into one of the more empty boxes. Memories of his time spent with the other caused his heart to ache more. They say that you never know what you had until it was gone, and here was the eye opener for him. He had it, and now it was leaving him. Words couldn’t describe the amount of trauma he was feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's clear to see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiritOfRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfRoses/gifts).



Ryan stared at the boxes on the desk that just happened to be two desks over. He felt his chest tighten at the sight of the figure as he continued to pack his belongings. His eyes watched the tanned male carefully lower his gaming equipment into one of the more empty boxes. Memories of his time spent with the other caused his heart to ache more. They say that you never know what you had until it was gone, and here was the eye opener for him. He had it, and now it was leaving him. Words couldn’t describe the amount of trauma he was feeling. 

“I really don’t understand.” He whispered quietly. There was nobody else in the room but them, so the words sounded a lot louder than he had actually meant them to be. There was mixed emotions in those three words. There was anger, sadness, guilt, but most of all,hurt and confusion. Of all the time he spent with Ray, all the secrets they shared, he couldn’t figure it out. All the intimate moments and Ray’s leaving was as much a shock to him as it was to the rest of the crew. 

“What’s there to not understand, Ryan?” Ray muttered, finally turning around to look at the brown haired man. Behind his glasses, Ray’s eyes were bloodshot, and it almost looked like he had been crying. His body and posture suggested extreme exhaustion, which could have been a factor to his down mood. The older man stood up and walked over, putting his hands on the desk next to Ray and making himself eye level with the other previous Hunter. 

“You were Brownman. You were the Rose King. We had so many good times together. All the laughs we had, the R&R connection, and now you’ve just giving everything up. You’re leaving Rooster Teeth, you’re leaving the Achievement Hunters,” Ryan paused for a moment, his voice breaking as he added “You’re leaving me.”

Ray stared at the box sitting in front of him for a long time, and it made Ryan a little nervous to find out how he would react. Ryan wasn’t going to let his chance slip by, but he wished it was under better circumstances. After a few beats of silence, Ray came back to life and looked at Ryan for a second before jumping up, tossing the nearest object at the older man, not caring if he broke anything on any of the other male’s desks. 

“You don’t care! You’re probably the most happy I’m leaving!” He yelled. “Gavin and Michael, Geoff and Jack! Out of all of you, you’re the one who probably won’t miss me the most!” There were tears prickling his eyes and he choked back a sob before lunging at Ryan. His hands grabbed his collar as he shook him. “You’re the Mad King! You don’t care about anyone else but yourself! You have your success, and so many friends. Everyone loves you! You don’t have room in your life for me, and sitting here in the same room with you, knowing that.. It’s unbearable.” A trail of tears fell down his face before he quickly wiped it away. “I hate it here so much. Why can’t you be happy for me. I found something I want to do!”

“Ray, You don’t understand. Please, won’t you stay with me?”

“Ryan, don’t do this. Why are you doing this?” He snapped, packing the finishing touches into the box, but letting Ryan’s hand linger near his hip.

“Because you’re all I need.” He whispered into his ear, the breath causing Ray to shiver. 

Ray shoved him away, irritation on his face as he harshly quoted the next line. “This ain’t love. It’s clear to see.”

“Ray, please,” A tear fell down Ryan’s face. “Won’t you stay with me?”

“I can’t, Ryan.” He allowed the older man to touch his cheek and leaned into the touch. He let the other lean closer and gently brush their lips together, and he wanted nothing more than to let the other hold him and never let go. But he pulled away before he fell into a trap he didn’t want to be stuck in. Instead, he grabbed the box and hugged it tightly. “I’m sorry Ryan, I can’t be your Rose King anymore.” He whispered, his voice cracking. 

“You can live with me. We can say you’re broke and needed a place to stay if you don’t want people getting suspicious. Please. I can’t not see you.” He was getting desperate, resulting to begging the other to stay close. 

“Ryan, you know that won’t fly well. I’ve worked at Rooster Teeth. I’m doing perfectly fine on money. And if you want me to be perfectly honest,” Ray took a deep breath and sighed. “I don’t really want to see you again anyways.”

Ryan’s eyes lowered as he allowed Ray to pick up the final box and pass by him, carrying the last of his items out of the office. 

“You’re the lost King.” He whispered. He looked at the closed door. “But, when I find you again, My king, I’ll never lose you again.”

 

"So Darling… Stay with me."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested Fic that my friend asked me to write when Ray was leaving Rooster Teeth. She read it and it broke her heart. Haha. Let me know what you all think. 
> 
> Lyrics are "Stay with me" By Sam Smith.  
> I don't own them. 
> 
> <3~Crys


End file.
